Given Strenght By You
by GimmeMoreMANGA
Summary: On a mission, Naruto gets hurt real badly...he confesses to Hinata that he loves her...Much better than it sounds...! oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Oneshot. Read and Review! Naruto and Hinata. Told in Naruto's perspective! **

Given Strength by You By doggy thumper 

Ow…damn, I hurt all over. I slowly opened my eyes. It's raining. I could see Hinata kneeling right there beside me; she's soaked. It might be the rain, but she looks like she's crying really hard…Why is she crying?

She's covered with blood, but she doesn't seem injured…Is that **my** blood…? I slowly tried to lift my hand; I wanna stop her tears. As soon as I tried to lift my arm though, pain shot through me.

What's wrong with me?! Oh wait. Those damn sound ninja. Now I remember. Hinata and I were sent on a mission. We got ambushed by a bunch of sound ninja. We beat the crap out of all of them, but one got me. I was careless. Kuso! Am I dying…?

I looked up at Hinata's face. She grew her hair out…she's so pretty. Why didn't I realize it earlier? Why didn't I realize I liked her earlier?

"Naruto-kun! Don't die! Don't die!" she cried, tears pouring out of her eyes. Stop crying… I don't like to see you cry…

I opened my mouth. I want to tell her, before I go.

"H-h…Hina…ta…" I murmured. Kuso, my voice is so raspy; it hurts all over. But I've **gotta** tell her. Her eyes widened, as I coughed out even more blood.

"No! Don't talk! They're coming! Our rescue team is coming! Just wait! Please, just wait!!" she yelled, shutting her eyes as she shouted through the loud pounding of the rain.

"N-no. I have…to tell you something…" I gasped. It's getting harder to breathe, Kuso! I slowly raised my right hand; she clasped it tightly. Hinata sobbed, her chest heaving in and out; her purple hair falling over her shoulders. So pretty…

"Hina...ta…I…" I said. Damn it! "I…I…" her eyes widened. I coughed out even more blood, despite the huge puddle of blood beside me. I smiled. "I like you."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks instantly flushed a deep red. She's so cute…

"I think I like you more than I like…ramen noodles…" I said, trying to chuckle, but grimaced in pain. Hinata sobbed, but giggled a little. "H-hin…a…ta…" My breathing's become quick and short. Kusooo!

I could hear Hinata sobbing and crying harder as she clutched my hand to her chest.

It hurts to see her cry…

"No! Hold on Naruto-kun! Please!" Hinata cried. I think she bit her hand; probably something she learned from that damn Kiba. Her shoulders sagged a little, as she calmed down.

"Hinata…" I murmured. I don't want to die! Not now. I tried pulling myself together. I tried pulling my strength together. I can't die. Not in front of Hinata like this…I groaned, as I try moving the muscles in my body to figure out my wounds. There's a really painful gash in the side of my stomach, and I think my ribs are broken. I tried moving my feet; my ankle's also sprained…? I focused as I noticed Hinata was talking.

"Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…! It's all my fault. If only I had seen that sound ninja coming for me…if only I noticed the poison in his kunai…if only I was smart enough! I'm sorry…I'm a failure…" I frowned.

"B-Baka…" I said chokingly. Hinata's eyes widened a little. "You're only a failure…if you don't try." Hinata bowed her head forward.

"But still…I'm to blame for your injuries. You saved me from getting crushed by that sound ninja! I'm to blame…" A vein popped on my head. Why does she always blame herself…?

"Baka…" I repeated. "Why do you always blame yourself…? I…c-chose to get in the way…" My heart started pounding faster and I don't think it's because of Hinata. I leaned forward in pain.

"Naruto-kun! What's wrong?!" Hinata yelled. She closed her eyes. "…Byakugan!" she said. I watched as her eyes widened and bulged out. I smirked.

"Hahaha…I don't even want to know what's happening to me…" I said. "It seems serious by your expression." Hinata's eyes turned back to normal.

"Naruto-kun…listen…I…I like you too!" she cried out; her cheeks really red. I could feel my eyes widen.

"Really…" I murmured, closing my eyes; I'm so exhausted. "I'm so glad to hear that…" Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Don't close your eyes!"

"Sorry, Hinata…but…I'm just **so** exhausted." I let my eyes close. I can still hear her voice crying out to me…but it's starting to faintly disappear.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! **I love you!"** Hinata…

I guess I really am gonna die…

I feel really light now. I opened my eyes, to see that I was engulfed in darkness. I sat up; I instantly noticed that the pain was gone. I stared at my hands, flexing them. I stood up. Where am I?

I started walking down a long dull, and dark hallway; I don't know where I'm going, but I have to start somewhere. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw light. I started running to it; feeling the need to get out of this hellish dark. I jumped into the light. I found myself facing a huge magnificent gold gate.

On the middle of the gate, was a seal. I frowned when I recognized this.

"Kyuubi…" I muttered. I could feel dark chakra forming in front of me; like fog. Now I could see the huge ugly eyes of it and it's long sharp fangs.

"Boy…" it boomed. "You're dying. Do you know that?" He said in a sneering way. I hate guys like that. A vein popped on my head.

"Urusai!" I screamed at him, shaking my fist at him. He chuckled evilly.

"As if that could hurt me…" It said sarcastically. I glared up at him. It's smirk widened.

"Boy, are you just going to lie there, dieing a slow, pathetic death?" I glared up at him.

"Are you just going to lie there, while you're little girlfriend grieves over you?" My eyes widened.

Hinata.

"Well, what can I do about it?!" I shouted frustratingly. The Kyuubi chuckled. His eyes crackled.

"Wake up, **boy!** I'll lend you some of my chakra; that should keep you going." I stared up at him.

"Why are you always helping me, Kyuubi?" I asked, curiously. He lent me his power a lot. Now was the time to ask.

"If you die, I am most certainly trapped in your body for all eternity." It answered simply. Humph. As if he would ever get out. "You are weak, boy. You would die, if not for my power." I huffed.

"I'll get stronger! I'll get more powerful without your help!" I pledged, pointing my finger up at his huge taunting eyes.

The Kyuubi's smirk widened so wide that I thought maybe his jaw might break.

Suddenly, I feel power surging in me; I quickly start flexing my fingers and my arms. I feel that same, great strength.

I smile confidently.

"**Wake up, boy!**"

---------------**To Be Continued-------------------------**

**Okay, so maybe I'll make another chapter to this story. Please tell me what you think! **

**In the next chapter, I'll write in Hinata's perspective. **

**If you don't review, though, I won't update! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I only got 5 so far, but still, you guys touched me! - **

**This is written in Hinata's perspective. Man, I think Naruto was ooc. Darn it…lol. **

Given Strength by You 

**Chapter 2**

By doggy thumper 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, **no!** I clutch Naruto-kun's hand tightly, as I cry really hard. We're completely soaked, in the middle of the woods, surrounded by dozens of unconscious sound ninjas.

"Naruto-kun…don't die…" I murmured again. I think I've said that for the billionth time. I finally told him that I liked him…but that doesn't matter, if he doesn't live. I hear rustling of the trees, and I look up alarmed.

I was facing Godaime Tsunade and two ANBU members. They're too late…I stared up at them wearily, feeling as if I'd pass out at any second. Tsunade held a hand to her mouth, a worried and grim look on her face. They approached us quickly.

"Hinata! What happened!" Tsunade asked franticly. She kneeled down to Naruto.

Her eyes widened when she felt his heartbeat. She quickly did some hand seals and started healing him. My eyes clouded over and I let my body slump. Tsunade started shaking, pushing chakra into Naruto's wounds.

"Naruto! Wake up! Naruto!" Tsunade shouted her eyes widened. The two ANBU walked around the unconscious sound ninja.

"You were ambushed, eh?" one of them said sympathetically to me. I nodded my head a little. I looked up at Tsunade-sama. She was shaking her head disbelieving.

"Naruto! You can't die! You said that you'd become Hokage!!" Tsunade started to shout; I could see tears forming in her eyes.

What she said gave me a whole new bucket load of tears. Tears started pouring down my face as I remembered all the training Naruto did as I watched.

"Naruto…" I murmured softly to myself, my eyes clouding over in pain and sadness.

"Naruto! You liar! You're lying to everybody if you die! You said you would be acknowledged…what happened to your way of the ninja…? What happened to your promise to me…?" Tsunade said, her voice getter softer and softer. The ANBU stood next to her.

"Tsunade-sama…we must get going…" one of them said.

"What would you like us to do with the sound ninja?" the other said.

Tsunade started wiping her eyes. She stood up, carrying Naruto. "Leave them be," she decided. She looked over at me. "Hinata. Are you able to walk?" I studied myself. I only had a few scrapes and bruises. I nodded, heaving myself up off the floor.

We left that horrible place right after that.

As we were jumping across the trees quickly, my body started to feel heavier and heavier.

_I can make it,_ I thought. _The Konoha gate is just up ahead. _But my mind didn't reassure my body. I felt myself slowing down, and I started to fall.

My world turned black.

---------------------------------------**Two days Later---------------------------------**

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt warmth on my face. I looked up, and saw Sakura standing by the window; she opened the shade.

I looked around us, trying to function my brain to figure out where I was. Sakura smiled sadly.

"You're in a hospital room, Hinata-san," she said. I looked over to her politely. "You've been sleeping for two days now." My eyes widened.

"What…what about…" I murmured quietly, staring down at my hands. Sakura's face was soft and warming.

"Naruto…he's being prepared for his funeral in two days." His funeral. My eyes started to fill up. Oh no…

"Can…can I be left alone…for a little bit…?" I whispered quietly. Sakura stood there for a while, but then walked over to the door.

"Okay," she said understandingly. After the door closed, I bent forward forward, leaning my head on my knees. I started crying again…crying…

I miss him so much. It's my fault that he died…it hurts so much…

--------------------**One hour later**----------------------

Sakura came back, this time she came with Sasuke. I was still in my hunched position; I stayed like that ever since. I blinked as an acknowledgement.

"Hinata-san, I brought you fruits…" Sakura said cheerfully. I blinked twice. Fruits…? "I'll just put them here on the table for you…" A few minutes later, she plopped down into the seat next to the bed. Sasuke leaned on the wall behind her. "How have you been doing…?" Sakura said; I could tell she was trying to break the awkward silence.

I sat there silently. Why is she being so nice to me…?

"S…Saku…ra-san…" I started. It was the first time I used my voice for a while. Sakura looked up.

"Hai?" I cleared my voice.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, looking out the window. I blushed slightly.

"Eh?" Sakura murmured surprised. "What do you mean?" I frowned in frustration.

"Why are you bringing me so much, giving me so much when…." This is too hard…I looked at her. She was staring at me in confusion. Sasuke looked like he wasn't listening, but I think he was.

"What do you mean?" she repeated. I snapped.

"Why are you being so nice to me?! It's my fault! I…I…I caused Naruto to get hit by that ninja! He **died** because of **me!!**" I shouted, tears leaking out of my eyes again. Sakura frowned sympathetically. I glanced at Sasuke, and saw that he closed his eyes. I started to sob again, this time harder and harder. So hard, it was hard to breathe.

Sakura flung her arms around me.

"It's okay…you'll be okay…" she cooed, running her hand up and down my hair. "It's not your fault."

"I couldn't help him…" I said. "I couldn't do anything…"

"It's okay…it's not your fault…" she said comfortingly. I relaxed my shoulders. It's not my fault…

"Arigato…" I murmured softly. I think that's what I needed; I needed someone to tell me it wasn't my fault. Sakura slowly let me go. I straightened out and wiped my eyes.

"The nurse says you can go home today," Sakura said brightly. I nodded, slowly getting up from the bed. "We can walk you home…" Sakura offered, gesturing to her and Sasuke.

"Eh? Are you sure about that…" I asked shyly. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to walk a girl home.

"Of course! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, staring at him daringly. Sasuke grimaced, but slightly shrugged.

"Hn."

"That's a 'yes', in Sasuke language," Sakura translated. Sasuke glared at her. I giggled a little, but it came out as more of a choke. We walked out of the hospital room.

"…Sakura-san," I said uncertainly.

"Hai?"

"Do…do you know where exactly Naruto is??" I asked softly, hiding my eyes underneath my bangs.

"Um…" Sakura pondered, "…well…I'm not exactly sure…" she finished sheepishly.

"Oh…" I said. I smiled gratefully. "Well, thank you anyway…" We walked out of the hospital. I stayed silent for the rest of the way, leading them to my house.

We arrived at my apartment doorstep quickly. I opened my door raggedly with my keys. The door opened, and I stepped in.

"Come in…" I offered, stepping aside. Sakura shook her head.

"Thanks, Hinata-san, but I have to get going," she said. Sasuke looked away.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it," I said, hoping they'll understand how grateful I am. Sakura smiled.

"Anytime…" she closed her eyes sadly. "…We've lost our comrade too, so we know how you feel." It dawned upon me that Naruto was their comrade; I had forgotten for the time being. I drooped my eyelids in sadness.

"Well!" Sakura piped cheerfully; I jumped in surprise. She waved her hand. "We've got to be going…see you, Hinata!" I smiled and said bye. I watched as they ascended down the stairs. I was about to close the door, when I heard a soft cry. I opened the door again quietly, and stepped out. I looked down the stairs and saw Sakura was crying. She leaned against Sasuke and was sobbing against his chest.

I felt a pang of guilt. That's right…I'm not the only one who's suffering. Everyone who knew Naruto would be in grief. I clutched at my heart and heaved in and out. I slid down against my doorway.

"I love you…" I murmured softly, remembering what I told him. "I think I like you more than ramen noodles…" I recited. I sat there in silence thinking about that terrible night. What can I do…? What can I do to get over this sadness? I thought to myself. I got up and walked inside my small apartment.

I looked around my living room/kitchen. Naruto was the one who helped me pick out this apartment. He also helped me gain money to buy furniture. I smiled sadly. He helped me so much…so often…

-------------------**Naruto's Funeral**-------------------------------

Today's finally the day. Today was Naruto's funeral. I sat on my bed; should I go? Yes, I should go. I must, as an apology, and as a final goodbye. I got up and dressed in my black dress and my black sandals. This was my second time wearing them; the first time was at the third hokage's funeral.

I slowly walked out of the apartment and made my way. I looked around and noticed most people wearing black. I walked extra slow; I don't want to see all the depressed faces. Knowing I was there with him when he died, knowing I couldn't help him, knowing that they were in grief partly because of me…would be too painful to bear.

I stopped at the training ground with the three poles. I sat under the middle one, with my head on my knees. I sat there for a long time.

I thought about how I met Naruto here as he made his way to the finals of the chunnin exam. He told me that he liked people like me…I hugged my knees closer to me. So many memories…yet not enough happy ones.

I heard bells ringing. Naruto's funeral had begun…

-------------------**End of chapter 1------------------------**

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!! I'm done! Yay! Now it's time to stretch my fingers and my back! **

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!! I'll update faster, knowing someone's actually reading this story!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry every chapter's so short! Lol, and this was supposed to be a oneshot…oh well…I'm sorry every chapter's sad! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is told in Narrator's perspective, okie? Hey, um, I'm having trouble thinking up of a good summary. Can u guys help me? . Ehehehehe…**

Given Strength By You Chapter 3 

By DoggyThumper

The sky turned cloudy and dark as residents of Konahagakure (Author's** Notes/ spelling??) **assembled to Naruto's funeral. Most of them were Naruto's friends and his comrades.

Sakura walked out of her house silently; keeping her eyes down. Walking in front of her house and stopping to wait for her was Sasuke. Sakura looked up sadly and hurried to his side. They walked in silence.

"I never thought this day would come so soon…" Sakura joked half-heartedly. Sasuke didn't answer. They arrived at his funeral soon after that. They took their place in the lines. Sakura looked around at all the people there. She twisted and turned to get a better view of the crowd. Sasuke looked over at her questioningly.

Noticing his stare, Sakura stopped. "I don't see Hinata-san…" Sakura explained. "I thought she would be here," she said softly. "She loved Naruto…after all…"

They heard sobbing; Sakura and Sasuke turned toward the sound. Konohamaru was standing there, crying. Iruka was holding him consolingly, while also wiping away his own tears. Sakura sighed softly and sadly. Bells started ringing; Naruto's funeral began.

As soon as the bells stopped, Tsunade walked forward for her speech.

"You all came here for one reason; Uzumaki Naruto's funeral…" Tsunade started, a grim and sorrowful expression on her face. "Naruto was an excellent ninja; he had all the traits to one. He was brave, heroic, willful, faithful, hard-working, trustworthy…he was an excellent ninja from the very beginning…" Tsunade's voice cracked a little; she cleared her throat.

Sakura wiped away the tears forming in her green eyes. _Naruto…how dare you go and die…_She thought angrily. _We were all supposed to grow old together, baka._ Even though she wiped away at them, the tears kept coming. Her shoulders shook softly as she wept quietly.

Sasuke frowned at the ground irritably. _Naruto…dobe…how could you die so easily…? You didn't even beat me in a fight yet. _He thought as he listened to Sakura's sobs. Kakashi stepped behind them, putting his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura stuttered, wiping her eyes again. Kakashi was on a mission, and just got back that very morning.

"He was taken by sound ninja, eh?" Kakashi replied. Sakura nodded. _One of my best and favorite student_. He thought in his mind.

"He was often called a dropout," Tsunade continued. "But he is far from one. I am very proud. We should all be proud. Uzumaki Naruto, an excellent ninja, a ninja of Konahagakure. He saved our village and had to sacrifice himself. The nine-tailed demon fox-**the Kyuubi**-was sealed inside of him, controlling his fate." Tsunade smiled wryly.

"But…he got stronger and became acknowle-" Tsunade was interrupted.

Wind started whipping around the crowd. They all started murmuring in surprise and confusion. The wind moved and started whipping around Naruto's coffin. Everyone focused their attention on the coffin. Tsunade quickly turned around.

"What-" she said, her eyes widening. Underneath the coffin, bright fiery red chakra leaked out, spraying into the air. Everyone braced themselves as huge gusts of wind pushed them backwards.

"What's happening?!" Sakura screamed.

"This chakra-" Kakashi said amazingly, disbelievingly.

"Naruto," Sasuke concluded, smirking. The coffin cover burst off; showering everyone in dust. They coughed as they waited for something to happen.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS MAKE-UP?!!" **

"That voice…" Sakura whispered softly.

"That showoff…" Sasuke said annoyingly, but was smiling. As the dust cleared, the figure started waving his hands to clear away the dust. When the dust cleared, they all saw Naruto; he was grinning from ear to ear. The crowd stood stock-still with silence.

"He's back from **the dead**!!" someone suddenly shouted frighteningly. All of a sudden Sakura started laughing softly. Someone joined her, and in seconds the crowd burst into laughter. They all surrounded a bewildered Naruto. The crowd broke into murmurs.

"You're not dead!"

"Man, what was with that chakra?!"

"You made us all so sad, Naruto!"

"You're in big trouble for making us worry!!"

Naruto started laughing sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. A loud whistle silenced them all. They made room for Tsunade as she walked toward Naruto.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto said grinning. As she got closer to him, Tsunade glared harder and harder. Naruto stepped back sweat dropping. "Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-baa-chan...!" Naruto stammered, grinning nervously, shielding himself with his arms in front of him.

"Naaarrruuutooo…" she growled as she got closer and closer. Naruto animatedly started shrinking. Two feet away from him, Tsunade threw her arms around him, hugging him close. Naruto stared up at her bewildered. Tsunade grinned.

That started a new riot; everyone started jumping excitedly. They threw their arms around him. They cheered. They shouted, they laughed. A few people stayed back though. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stayed back. Sakura was laughing, letting her tears flow freely. Sasuke and Kakashi smiling contentedly.

Somehow Naruto broke through the crowd. He spotted his teammates, and made his way towards them. Getting pats on the back; he had difficulty getting toward them.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted, his voice muffled. The crowd understood immediately and made way. Most of the crowd left after that. Only the nine ninjas **(Author's Note/ You know, Kiba, Neji, Shino…etc.)** and their teachers remained. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Konohamaru, Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka stayed.

Lifting their weight off him suddenly, Naruto fell forward flat onto his face. "I-Itai…" he grumbled. Naruto looked up and saw a hand. It was Sasuke's hand; offering him up. Sasuke smirked. Naruto grinned and took it; heaving himself up off the floor.

Sakura beamed brightly as she swatted away the dirt on him. "Naruto!"

Naruto grinned again. Sakura's smile disappeared. "Naaarrruuutooo…" She growled. She drew back her arm and swung it upwards. "Uppercut!" she shouted.

"NAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII?????!!" Naruto yelled as he flew into the air. Sakura huffed contently. Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped at their female companion. Naruto landed a few feet away.

"I-Itai…" He complained. "Is this how you treat a comrade who almost died…?" He slowly got up. A huge pink bump formed on his cheek, and snot dripped down his nose. A few girls away sweatdropped. _He looks so uncool…_They thought.

Naruto looked stunned for a minute as he scanned his comrades. He ran towards Neji.

"Yo! Neji!" Naruto shouted. "Where's Hinata?" Neji stared at him.

"I don't know," he answered. Kiba and Shino stepped up.

"When we stopped at her apartment, Hinata said she'd come later," Kiba answered.

"Before we left, I ordered one of my bugs to stay and watch over her," Shino said. Naruto clapped his hands.

"Good thinking!" he said. "So where is she?" Shino stood silent for a few minutes. Everyone stood there hushed, waiting for his answer.

"She's by the training grounds with the three poles," Shino answered. Naruto nodded, grinning.

"Thanks!" Naruto turned. At the same time, a 'poof' was heard right behind him. Naruto ran into him; he bent over as he held his nose. "I-Itai…" he groaned. Jiralya stood behind him smirking.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said. Naruto looked up at him in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hinata, Ero-sennin!" he said. Jiralya laughed.

"We all came here to see you, you know," he said, gesturing to everyone around them.

"Oh yeah!!" Naruto shouted, laughing. "Sorry guys, but I'll be back!"

"You've come back to us; it's time to celebrate!" Tsunade said.

"Of course! We must celebrate in this time of youth!" Lee said, fire burning in his eyes.

"That's right, Lee!" Gai yelled proudly, grinning widely while his amazingly white teeth glinted.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate by **eating**!" Chouji shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Ino and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, sticking his hands into his black pants.

"It's time to drink **sake**!!" Tsunade said enthusiastically. Shizune sweatdropped.

"Tsunade-sama…you can't be serious…"

"None for you though, Lee," Gai warned, shaking his finger at a very confused Lee. Neji and Ten-ten smiled amused.

"I'll treat Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen…" Iruka offered. Naruto beamed.

"Yeah!" he shouted. Sakura smiled wearily.

"More ramen…" she said so only Sasuke and Kakashi could hear.

"So, go fetch Hinata, and we'll eat at Ichiraku's!" Tsunade ordered. "We'll be waiting for you there!" Tsunade turned and headed down the steps of the rooftop they were on. Shizune followed.

"But, Tsunade-sama, what about Naruto's shrine?" she asked. Shizune gestured toward Naruto's broken coffin, and Naruto's picture. Tsunade waved her hand lazily.

"I'll send someone to come clean it up later." As everyone followed her, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood back.

"Gaara, do you want to go?" Temari asked uncertainly.

"Come on, Gaara-san!" Sakura piped up behind them. They turned slightly surprised. "It'll be fun! Come celebrate with us!" She smiled cheerfully. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi continued walking down the steps. The sand ninja watched them, and then Gaara took a step forward.

"Why ramen…?" he said annoyingly. Temari and Kankuro switched amused glances. Soon Naruto was the only one left on the rooftop. He smiled confidently and made his way.

----------------------**Hinata!!----------------------------------------**

Hinata sat there quietly. Her head was bowed down onto her knees, her shoulder blade-length lavender hair lightly falling over her shoulders. She like that there for a long time.

_I need to go. I need to go to Naruto-kun's funeral. _She thought. _But I just can't will my legs to get up and move!_

"Hinata…" Hinata's head shot up, her eyes were wide with hope. She relaxed when leaves rustled by. She smiled wryly. _Now I'm hallucinating about him…_She sighed and pulled her bangs back with her hand frustratingly.

Suddenly, she heard a light 'tap' as someone landed a few feet from her. She kept her head down, even though she knew someone was standing in front of her. She blinked when she recognized the presence. _Is it…really Naruto-kun?! _Slowly, Hinata raised her head. There standing in front of her, was Naruto; his face was scratched raw. He smiled softly at her. Hinata slowly raised herself up off the ground. Her eyes wide, Hinata suddenly started pinching her cheeks.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" she muttered to herself.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, laughing and sweat dropping as he stopped her hands. Hinata's eyes started to water.

"But how? I saw you die…I saw…" Hinata said softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto frowned and wiped her tears away.

"Uh…" Naruto said, then he started laughing. "Sorry…for dieing on you like that." Hinata's lip trembled. Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"To tell the truth, the Kyuubi saved me," Naruto said. "He lent me his chakra."

"I see…" Hinata murmured, hiding her eyes in her bangs.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked leaning down to hold her bangs up with his hand.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, her eyes gleaming with tears. Her whole body started to tremble; at first only a little, but afterwards harder and harder. _He's really right in front of me…he's really there…_Hinata thought as she closed her eyes. _I've been wishing this…but what now…?_ A sob escaped Hinata's throat. Her shoulders started shaking.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried as she engulfed Naruto in a hug.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry…" he whispered. They stood there just taking in the other's presence. Naruto slowly let go. "Come on! Everyone's waiting for us!"

"Eh?" Hinata mumbled. Naruto grabbed her hand.

"We're going to celebrate me not dieing!" Naruto joked, sticking his tongue out playfully. "We're going to eat **ramen**!" Hinata giggled as she ran along with him.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Huh?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Hinata! **A lot** more than ramen!"

------------------**The End--------------------------------**

**Ho, ho, ho. I'm done…! What do you think? I had so much fun writing this story, so please review and tell me what you think!! I'll appreciate it so much! **

DoggyThumper 

**Cindy**


End file.
